Agent S
by SonicLover
Summary: My first non-humor fic. It's also my second "trapped in the Sonic world" fic, and my seventh fic altogether. Chapter 2 up!
1. How it began

Agent S  
  
Disclaimer: Waste of space.  
  
Author's note: Here I go again. This is... um... my 7th story. This is another "trapped in the Sonic world" story, but less bounded. What do I mean, you ask? Read and find out. This story may have a few references to the Legend of Zelda series. Sonic isn't the only thing I love, you know.  
  
Remember when reviewing: Be honest, but don't flame or you'll set my clothes on fire.  
  
Chapter 1: How it Began  
  
It was another fine Sunday afternoon. I had just got out of school, and headed to my bedroom, where my computer was. I turned it on and opened Netscape.  
Suddenly, without warning, an odd light radiated from my computer screen and enveloped me. I covered my eyes to avoid getting blinded, and waited.  
When I opened my eyes, I was in a grassy field. The sun was directly over my head, and I wondered what was going on. I didn't feel like myself.  
As a kind of reflex, I checked my watch. The display was larger and like a TV screen, and along with the standard MODE and SET buttons, there was a CALL button.  
What really caught my attention, however, was the arm that my watch was on. It was covered with silvery fur. So was the rest of my body. This was strange.  
I also had shoulder straps on. I checked, and found that they were holding a sword sheath. I took the sword out of the sheath. It was very reflective and had an S on it.  
When I saw my reflection in the blade of the sword, I was so shocked I nearly fainted. I had become a silver echidna with a star on my chest. Oh my gosh.  
This sword had two horizontal protrusions on the handle with a purpose I didn't know. I was never any good at swordplay, and yet I felt like I could take on an army.  
There was a large building ahead, and it looked fierce. I put my sword away, then pushed the CALL button on my watch. An image of an orange fox I immediately realized as Miles "Tails" Prower appeared on the display.  
"Glad you contacted me, Agent S," said Tails. "The building ahead of you is Robotnik's fortress. I need you to sneak in and destroy the main power generator. Call me for help whenever you wish."  
The image of Tails disappeared, and I approached the fortress bravely. Carefully I slipped through the front door and looked around the room.  
It was very dark, except for a large spotlight in the center of the room and the glowing sun emblem up on the wall. I drew my sword, in case there were any foes around.  
As it turned out, I was the only one in the room. Carefully I made it to the spotlight, sword still out. Everything was calm for a few seconds.  
Then I spotted an odd narrow shaft of light shine across the room. Instantly I deduced that the light from the spotlight was reflecting off of my sword to create this shaft.  
I angled my sword in several positions. Finally I managed to get the reflected light to hit the sun emblem on the wall. The whole room lit up, revealing the door to the next room.  
Cautiously, I entered the door, putting my sword away. The door locked behind me. That was the first hint that something was wrong. The second was when a group of robots approached me.  
These robots didn't look friendly, so I drew my sword and used a few fancy swipes and slashes to reduce them to scrap metal. The door I entered unlocked, and so did the door to the next room, which I went through.  
  
This might be short, but I need time to think. That sword is useful for more than reflecting light and battling robots, I'll say that right now. Adios! I'll continue after at least five reviews have been submitted. 


	2. Rooms 3 through 10

Agent S  
  
Disclaimer: Waste of space.  
  
Author's note: It's been days since I last worked on one of my stories, and the other authors seem to have forgotten me. I didn't get the 5 reviews I said I'd wait until I got, but it doesn't look like I'll be getting them unless I continue this on my own accord. So here it is, Chapter 2! Oh, and by the way, if any of you have any ideas for more challenges, let me know and I may include them in future chapters.  
  
Remember when reviewing: See Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2: Rooms 3 through 10  
  
As you may recall: After being sucked into the Sonic world and taking on the form of a silver echidna with excellent swordplay, I go on a mission through Dr. Robotnik's fortress to find and disable the main power generator.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊAs I entered the third room, the door locked behind me. It was too dark to see much except for an unlit torch on the wall. Wondering what a torch was doing in a mad scientist's fortress, I walked over to it. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊTaking careful aim, I struck the wall over the torch with my sword. Several sparks flew, one of which ignited the torch. Now I could see what was around me, and I wished I couldn't. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊThere were dozens of robots in the room. In the center of the room was a barrel of nitroglycerine. Seeing this barrel gave me an idea. I held my sword out. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊAs one of the robots shot at me, I deflected the shots with my sword. They rebounded and struck the barrel, which exploded and destroyed nearly all the robots in the room. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊI easily took out the last few robots with my sword. The room lit up more, and the doors unlatched. I saw a map on the wall. Looking at it, I saw that the generator was in the 50th room. I had a ways to go. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊBravely I walked through the door into the fourth room. There was lots of light, and it was easy to see around. There was a huge gap in the room with two wires, very close to each other, spanning it. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊTaking out my sword, I glanced at the two protrusions on the handle. Now I knew what they were for. Smiling, I walked to a spot directly under the wires. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊI stuck my sword up between the wires, and twisted it so that the two protrusions rested on the wires. Then I shifted my weight onto the sword, and zoomed to the other side. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊThe fourth room was clear, and I proceeded to the fifth. It was flooded, with several floating platforms on the water surface. I hopped onto the first. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊThe exit was well out of reach, but I had an idea. I jumped across the platforms to a water pipe. I slashed it open with my sword, and water gushed out, raising the water level and the platforms. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊI then jumped back across to the other side, where another water pipe was within reach of my sword. I repeated this pattern several times, then dashed into the exit. I was now 10% of the way to the generator. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊThe sixth room seemed very simple. The floor had a checkerboard pattern, and was very empty. I stepped on the first tile, and found out otherwise. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊAs soon as I set foot on the tile, I received an electric shock. I jumped back, and the pain stopped. But which tiles were electrified, and which weren't? ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊIt'd be a bad idea to find out by trial and error which tiles were electrified, since one "shocking" experience was enough! However, I had another idea. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊI tapped my sword on the tile that just shocked me. The S on my sword flashed white. I tapped it on another tile. Nothing. I stepped on this tile. Still nothing. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊCarefully I made my way to the other side of the room, tapping tiles with my sword, avoided the tiles where the S on my sword flashed, and stepping on the tiles where it didn't. I got through in no time. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊAs I entered the seventh room, I glanced around. It was full of pictures of Robotnik, all of which looked alike. The door ahead of me looked locked. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊA quick check of all the pictures revealed one of them to be different from the rest, as the mustache in this one was red. The real Robotnik had on orange mustache. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊI slashed the frame of this picture, and the picture fell down, landing right on top of me (ouch!). When I regained my senses, I saw a button where the picture had been. I pushed it, and the door opened. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊAs I proceeded to the eighth room, I noticed a pedestal. After a bit of hesitation, I inserted my sword into the pedestal and turned it. Half a dozen robots dropped into the room. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊRemoving my sword, I slashed all six robots into scrap metal. One of them dropped a key. I took it over to the exit door, and unlocked it. The key vanished, and the door opened. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊThe ninth room was filled with wires. Some of them glowed yellow with electrical energy. I tried to cut a yellow wire with my sword, but my sword wouldn't pass through the wire. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊI cut only the wires that stayed black. Carefully I made my way through the maze of wires, cutting black wires and avoiding yellow ones, until I reached the door. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊOf all the luck! The door had three yellow wires covering it. However, there was a switch on the other side of the room. I got to it and pulled it, and all the yellow wires went black. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊNow I could proceed to the tenth room, which I did. The room had a huge gap in it, and the only other thing on my side was a rope. I cut it with my sword. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊCutting the rope allowed a weight to drop, which landed on an air pump. A blast of air blew on a pinwheel, which turned, winding up a cord that pulled out the bottom block in a stack. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊThe stack of blocks collapsed, and a pole resting on the stack fell too. The pole dropped a magnet down to my level, which attracted my sword, and me, to the other side of the pit. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊAfter pulling my sword off of the magnet, I glanced at the large contraption that I had just set in motion. "Rube Goldberg would be proud of this," I thought as I left the room. I was now 20% of the way to the generator.  
  
Well, that's all this time. Next time I plan to do rooms 10 through 15. Review! I love to find out what people think of my work!  
  
One last thing: Rube Goldberg, cartoonist, was most famous for his cartoons of "inventions." These "inventions" were ways to do simple things, like cooling a bowl of soup, in rather complex ways. For example, burning a piece of toast would activate a smoke alarm, which activated a microphone, which started an electric motor, which pulled a ball back, et cetera. I included this staple of trivia just in case you were wondering who the aforementioned Rube Goldberg was. 


End file.
